I'm Your Girl
by Quasi11
Summary: A series of one-shots / vignettes following the relationship between Byleth and Annette, both during and after Fire Emblem: Three Houses.
1. Studying

"So, this is where she's been." A deep sigh escaped Byleth's lips.

Annette was usually very punctual, which is why it had concerned Byleth so when he discovered that his student had seemingly skipped her kitchen duty altogether. So, as any good professor would, he went searching for her.

A tip from Mercedes had led him to the library where, much to his relief, he found her. She was slumped over a table, snoring softly into an open book.

"_That does not look very comfortable."_ The ethereal voice of Sothis chimed in his head. Byleth couldn't help but agree.

"She must have dozed off while studying." Byleth whispered, not wanting to awaken the sleeping girl.

"_Yes, most likely,"_ Sothis replied. She then added, _"She is quite cute when she sleeps, is she not?"_

"Be quiet."

Despite his response, Byleth couldn't help but agree with her second statement as well.

* * *

The next morning, Annette quickly realized upon waking up that someone had raised her head and placed a pillow beneath it. She would have assumed it to be from one of the library staff if not for the long dark coat draped over her shoulders.

"_Oh, Professor…"_ She thought warmly, wrapping herself even more snugly in the familiar garment.


	2. Drawing

"_You can draw?" _Sothis asked, her ethereal form that only Byleth could see hovering over his shoulder.

"You didn't know that? I thought that you could read my mind."

Sothis frowned at his remark, but as she peered down at the paper on his desk her eyebrows raised._ "I recognize her; the busy one that you're so smitten with. Oh, what's her name..."_ She snapped her fingers. _"Annette, that's it."_

"I am not smitten with her." He replied.

"_You enjoy being around her,"_ She replied simply. _"Your breath becomes shallow when she is present, and you lose focus as well."_

"That doesn't mean that I am smitten with her." He defended, although his cheeks began to redden.

"_You cannot deny it. As you said, our minds are one," _Sothis pointed out. _"But I would know even if they were not. You say that you are not smitten, but here you sit making sketches of her like a lovesick child."_

Byleth's only response was to crumble up a piece of paper and toss it over his shoulder at the small girl.


	3. Eating Sweets

"Byleth!" Byleth turned to see Annette racing up to him, a giddy smile on her face.

He cleared his throat. "Don't you mean Professor Eisner?" He asked emphatically.

"Sorry, I know." Annette pouted. She knew that she wasn't supposed to call him by his first name when other people were around, as Byleth feared it would raise suspicions about their relationship. Not that it would bother Annette for people to know that she and Byleth were dating.

Anyway, _Professor_," She started, emphasizing his title. "Mercie and I were at the market and we found a shop that sells homemade sweets." He then noticed that she was clasping a small pouch in her hands

"I'm guessing that's what's in the bag?" Byleth asked.

"Yup!" She said gleefully. "They sold this really yummy saltwater taffy that I thought you'd love." She held out the pouch to him and he took it. He opened the pouch and took out one of the individual candies, colored bright pink and white and wrapped in wax paper. Hesitantly he unwrapped the sweet and popped it into his mouth.

Instantly his mouth began to water. The sugary sweetness of the chewy candy was balanced by a distinct saltiness. Byleth found it unusual to be sure, but it was most certainly delicious.

"This is called saltwater taffy?" He asked.

Annette frowned. "You've never had it?"

"I've never had any candy before this."

"What?!" His student exclaimed, likely far louder then she intended. "You've never eaten candy before?"

Byleth shrugged. "I spent most of my life before arriving at the Monastery either traveling or fighting. I didn't have much time to enjoy luxuries."

"Well, that's about to change!" Annette said firmly. She took his hand and began leading him (practically dragging, in Byleth's opinion) towards the dormitories. "I have more candy from the market in my room."

"Annette, if people see you dragging me into your room like this then-"

"Then what? They'll think that we're together? We _are_ together!" Annette reminded him.

"But-

"Candy is more important then opinions!"


	4. Cooking

_**BOOM!**_

Byleth came rushing into the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of disaster.

Beef broth and various chunks of meat and vegetables were splattered across the walls and ceiling, along with pieces of metal shrapnel piercing the various surfaces of the room. And in the middle of it all, standing in front of the stove and covered in the meal that she had previously been cooking, was his girlfriend.

"Are you alright?!" He rushed over to her in a panic, turning her to face him and frantically checking her for injuries.

"Sweetie, I'm fine," She said. "All of the shrapnel the pan missed me."

Byleth pulled her into a hug, not caring about dirtying his clothes. He let out a sigh of relief and planted a long kiss on her forehead.

"This is why I asked you not to cook alone Annie." He said.

"I'm sorry," she said into his coat. "I wanted to surprise you is all."

He broke away from the hug and looked at her. "Surprise me?"

Annette nodded. "I wanted to make you that stew. Remember, the yummy one I told you about up in the Goddess Tower?"

A small smile formed on Byleth's lips as he recalled that fond memory. "Of course I do."

"I thought that if I used a cast iron pan it would be less likely to blow up," Annette said sheepishly. "I guess I underestimated my abilities."

"How about," Byleth began, taking out a handkerchief and wiping his girlfriend's face clean. "You and I clean up this mess, and then we make that stew together?"

Annette stood on her toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "That sounds perfect."


	5. Playing Chess

"Professor Eisner, do you really think this will help with my knowledge of tactics?" Annette asked as she watched Byleth place down the pieces on the chess board.

"Of course." He replied. "But also, I just enjoy chess."

Annette giggled. This was certainly not what she had expected when she asked her professor to spend some extra time after class tutoring her in military strategy.

"How long are we playing for?"

"Only until you beat me."

* * *

"Check mate. Again."

Annette huffed as her teacher began to reset the board, preparing for yet _another_ game of chess.

"_You are being cruel. How many times now have you bested that poor girl?" _Asked Sothis.

"You're getting better." Byleth said to his student, ignoring the indignant little voice in his head.

"_I am not indignant!"_ He continued to ignore it.

"I really don't get how this is supposed to help me learn tactics." Annette said, motioning down to the game board.

"Try to think of it this way," Byleth began. "Imagine that each chess piece is a battalion."

"How will that..." Annette trailed off, looking at the board intently. After a moment she said, "Let's play again. I think I get it this time."

Byleth nodded. "I believe in you."

Annette's cheeks flushed red. "Thank you, Professor."


	6. Minecraft

**Ashen_Dem0n has joined the game.**

**F0xyarcher: **nice name teach

**Empress01:** truly. and they call me an edgelord

**Anni3: **I like the name! It sounds dark and mysterious

**Ashen_Dem0n:** How exactly does this game work?

**Anni3:** I'm near spawn. Come find me and I can show you.

**Ashen_Dem0n:** Thank you.

**Anni3:** No problem (^-^)

**Ashen_Dem0n**: What is that symbol?

**Fish4ever:** I believe that is an excited face Professor.

**Ashen_Dem0n: **oh. Thank you Flayn.

**Ashen_Dem0n: **(^-^) to you too Annette.

**F0xyarcher: **get a room

* * *

**Anni3:** The house is looking good so far Professor! Almost as good as Flayn's.

**Empress01:** speaking of flayn's house...

**Fish4ever blew up.**

**Fish4ever:** EDELGARD WHAT DID YOU DO

**Empress01: **whatever could you mean?

**Fish4ever:** THIS IS THE THIRD TIME

**Fish4ever:** MY HOUSE

**Fish4ever:** WHY

**Fish4ever has left the game.**

**F0xyarcher:** lol you made her rage quit

**Empress01:** i regret nothing.

**Empress01: **all obstacles must be eliminated.

* * *

**Ashen_Dem0n:** I think I found iron.

**Anni3: **That's great! Mine it and bring it to the furnace to smelt it.

**Anni3:** Professor?

**Ashen_Dem0n:** I'm sorry, but I have to go. Seteth is knocking at my door and I hear screaming.

**Empress01:** oh no.

**Anni3:** bye professor :3

**F0xyarcher:** later teach

**Ashen_Dem0n has left the game.**

* * *

A**/N I'm not dead! Sorry for not updating for as long as I did. Life has been pretty hectic the past few months (Starting college, living on my own). I plan on updating pretty regularly from now on.**

**For those who aren't aware, this chapter is based on / inspired by a meme that was floating around the FE community a few months back. The voice actor for Seteth even recorded himself reading it and posted it on twitter.**

**But that's all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Until next time,**

_**\- Quasi**_


	7. Singing

Byleth was frustrated, that much he could tell. Although the specific cause of his frustration still eluded him.

Was it their recent defeat at the hands of the Adrestian Empire, which had cost him the lives of many good soldiers and plummeted the morale of the survivors? Or was it the increasingly unstable behavior of Prince Dimitri? It was anyone's guess.

That frustration plagued Byleth's mind, so much so that he was unable to sleep. And so one night, after hours of tossing and turning, he began wandering the halls of Garret Mach in an effort to tire himself out. His feet moved without any certain direction in mind, and he eventually found himself walking past the library.

_"Today's dinner is steak and then a cake that's yummy yum..."_

Byleth came to a stop just beyond the room's entrance. The voice he heard was unmistakably familiar. But what was she doing up so late?

_"Now it's time to fill my tummy tummy tum!"_

The former professor leaned against the wall. Instantly he felt the tension in his shoulders relax as he listened.

_"Oh, this mountain of sweets, and treats that I long to eats..."_

Byleth sighed contently. By the goddess, he missed hearing her sing.

_"Oh, stacks of steaks and cakes and crumbs and yums!"_

As Annette finished the verse Byleth stepped into the room, a smile on his lips. "Your voice has gotten even lovelier."

Annette spun around in her heels, surprised at the sudden voice. She was holding a stack of books in her arms. "Who's the- Oh. It's only you." She sighed in relief, although her cheeks turned red as she realized that he was listening to her.

"It's only me." Byleth repeated, taking the books from her and placed them down on a nearby table. He took her hands in his, the smile on his face growing.

"You look happy," She said as she embraced him. "Much happier than usual."

"Everything was so different after I came back," He said. "I'm glad that you're still you."


	8. Working

"Are you busy?"

"Yes."

Annette frowned. "You sure are working a lot."

"There is much that needs to be done." Byleth replied dismissively as he continued to write. "A bandit stronghold formed northwest of Enbarr. I'm organizing a group of Knights to handle it."

"Can't Alois do that?" She asked. "He is the Captain after all."

Her husband shook his head. "As Archbishop I need to confirm all of the Church's military movements."

Annette sighed. "Even so, you need to learn how to relax."

"That's a bit ironic coming from you."

"Hey!" She huffed. "I've gotten better about that. But you've only gotten worse."

"As I said, there is much to be done. And my number of tasks is only growing."

Annette thought for a moment before smirking. "I know how to make you take a break."

"Oh? And how is that?" He asked.

Annette leaned over his shoulder and pressed her lips up to his ear. "Darling..." She whispered. "Can't you take just a short break?"

Byleth shuddered as he felt her lean forward even more and plant several small kisses on his cheek. He placed his pen down on the table.

"I... I suppose a short break wouldn't kill me." He said before turning his head and intercepting her lips with his own.


	9. Asking For Help

"Um, Professor?" Annette asked. "Could you help me with something?"

"Of course Annette. I'm be just a moment," Byleth said. He quickly finished placing the library books back on their shelves and returned to his student. "Forgive me for making you wait."

Annette shook her hair quickly. "It's okay!"

"Now, what can I help you with?"

"Well... I need help with a book."

Byleth's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "A book?"

"Yes, Annette replied. "Well, you see..." she trailed off, looking at him shyly.

_What could she possibly... oh._

As realization dawned on him, a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Annette, do you need help reaching a book?"

She nodded and looked away from him, her cheeks turning red. The Professor's grin widened slightly. "Which book?"

"The advanced Study of Reason Magic, volume three." Annette pointed towards the shelf she stood next to, still looking away from the Professor.

Byleth reached above the short girl, his taller form easily reaching the shelf that Annette was unable to. After a moment of searching he pulled down the book in question. "Here you are." He said.

"Thank you Professor." His student took the book from his hands. "Now I think I might go look for a book on how to make myself taller!" She joked.

"Let me know if you need help reaching that one too."


	10. Jealousy

"I heard that a student saw Professor Eisner behind the stables with a woman."

Annette's head instantly shot up from her book and she spun to look at the pink-haired student sitting at the next table over.

"What?!"

"Ah!" Hilda reeled back in surprise, sliding off of the bench and landing flat on her bottom. Marianne, who was sitting next to her, yelped in surprise, and several other students in the common room looked over at the sudden commotion.

"Ow..."

Annette's face reddened. "Hilda, I'm so sorry!" She said.

Hilda stood and dusted herself off, an annoyed look on her face. "It's fine. What came over you anyway?"

"Oh, well I heard you talking and..." she trailed off. Hilda's expression changed, and Annette realized that she may have just nearly spilled her biggest secret.

"Annette," the pink-haired girl said coyly. "Do you..." she leaned in close and whispered, "like Professor Eisner?"

"N-no! I'm a student and he's a teacher! That would be improper!" Annette whispered back. "Even if I did… you just said he was with someone." She looked down at her feet.

"Well… It's just something I heard. I don't know if it's true or anything," Hilda said after a moment. "Your secret is safe with us, right Marianne?" She looked to her blue-haired friend, who quickly nodded.

"O-of course."

Annette nodded quickly, her face redder than a tomato. "Thanks." She said. With that, she grabbed her book from the table and sped out of the common room.


End file.
